Christmas Together
by Reusch17
Summary: I think the title says all I need to. One shot... a really long one shot for me but a one shot none the less.


**AN-Well here I go again with another fic. I decided that a Christmas fic was in order so here ya go. I hope you all enjoy it. )**

The phone rang in the kitchen of the Tenoh-Kaiou residence. Michiru who had been busy preparing dinner wiped her hands on her apron and walked over to the phone, picking it up as it rang for the fourth time. Once the receiver had reached her ear she spoke in it.

"Moshi Moshi."

"Evening love." Replied a slightly husky voice on the other end of the line.

"Ruka!" Exclaimed Michiru as a smile lit up her face. "How was the show?"

"It was what you would expect it to be. Signing autographs… taking photos with fans… the same old, same old."

"Well you are the famous Tenoh Haruka. I just hope those fan girls of yours kept their hands to themselves." Haruka chuckled.

"Are we jealous Koi?"

"Maybe." Haruka laughed again before Michiru continued. "So what time can we expect you to arrive tomorrow?"

"Well the car show should wrap itself up around five tomorrow night and then my flight is at 8 pm so I should think I would arrive around 11pm should all go well."

"Well Setsuna, Hotaru and I are attending a Christmas party at the shrine with the girls and Mamoru so I don't expect well be home till later in the evening. Hotaru is very excited for Christmas to come. She looks like she's about to burst with anticipation." Michiru laughed as she heard the 6 year old girl running down the stairs and eventually sliding through the door and colliding with her Michiru mama's legs.

"Is that Haruka-papa?" the little girl squealed, tugging on Michiru's skirt. Michiru nodded. "Can I speak to her pleeeeeeeeeease?" Again Michiru just had to laugh at how cute her daughter was.

"Your daughter wants to speak to you." She said and then passed the phone to Hotaru, who eagerly snatched it away. Michiru returned to the stove to check on supper.

"Haruka-papa?" Hotaru asked the receiver.

"Hello Hime-Chan. How are you?"

"I'm good papa. Michiru-mama said you're coming home tomorrow right?"

"That's right princess… but you should be asleep by the time I get home or Santa won't come to give you presents." Hotaru let out a gasp and Haruka a laugh.

"I promise I'll be asleep Haruka-papa, I promise!"

"Well that's good to hear. Santa will be very pleased with you. Are you excited for the party tomorrow?"

"Hai. I got Chibi-usa the cutest stuffed rabbit. I hope she'll like it. It took Setsuna-mama and I forever to find the right one."

"I'm sure she'll love it because it's from you."

"You really think so?"

"I know so Hime-Chan. Well I need to get going, can you put your Michiru-mama back on for me?"

"Hai. I miss you Haruka-papa."

"I miss you too Hotaru and I'll see you soon, ok? I love you."

"I love you too Haruka-Papa." With that she set the phone down on the kitchen table and went to tug on Michiru's skirt.

"Ruka?" Michiru said one the receiver was by her ear.

"I have to get going, this hotel phone is going to cost me a fortune."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow night love. Be safe."

"I will. I love you Michiru."

"I love you too Ruka. Good night."

"Good night." They both hung up and Michiru returned to preparing dinner.

Meanwhile Haruka sighed as she lay back on her bed in her hotel room in Aomori Japan. '_Whose bright idea was it to have a car show so close to Christmas? What an absurd notion. At least tomorrow night I'll be back in Michiru's arms and when we wake up we'll all spend Christmas morning together. Setsuna, Hotaru, Michiru and I. I can't wait.'_ A smile graced her features as she closed her eyes and let the sleep that had been evading her the last few days due to her busy schedule at the car show overcome her. She drifted off with dreams of Michiru and her family dancing in her head

Back at the mansion Michiru had just placed supper on the table when the front door opened. A few minutes later she entered the kitchen, snowflakes adorning her head.

"It is getting nasty out there." Setsuna said as she tried to shake the snowflakes, now turned water droplets, out of her hair. Michiru let out a giggle as she put up a hand to shield herself from the spray. "Sorry."

"That's alright. You're just in time for supper, take a seat. Hotaru!" Michiru yelled out to the rest of the house hoping to catch her daughters attention. Sure enough a few seconds later Hotaru came bounding into the room and took her seat at the table. "Did you wash your hands?" She asked as she set a plate in front of Hotaru. Hotaru nodded her head as she picked up her fork. Michiru smiled and bent over to place a kiss on Hotaru's head before bringing out plates for her and Setsuna. They ate their meal in relative silence, making the occasional comment about the party the next day.

"Makoto asked if we would be able to bring some kind of dessert to the party tomorrow. She's taking care of everything else with the help of Ami. Would you be able to help me tomorrow morning?" Michiru asked Setsuna as the two of them were cleaning up.

"Well I do have tomorrow off seeing as it is Christmas Eve so sure I can help."

"Arigatou."

"Have you spoken to Haruka today? Do we know when she'll be home?"

"Yes she called before supper. She said her flight is at 8 and she'll probably be home by 11."

"Well let's just hope this weather doesn't delay her flight." Setsuna said as she gestured to the window which showed swirling snow just beyond it.

"I agree. Well let's not dwell on that. She'll be home. She wouldn't miss Christmas with her family for the world." She had said this with confidence, but looking out the window she couldn't settle that uneasy feeling in her stomach.

Later in the evening found Setsuna, Michiru and Hotaru in the family room with a movie playing on the TV. Setsuna was sitting in an armchair with her book, not really paying attention to the movie. Hotaru was spread out across the couch with her head resting on Michiru's lap. Michiru was gently stroking Hotaru's hair when Setsuna stood up and stretched.

"I think I'll head up to bed. You want me to put her to bed?" Setsuna asked pointing to the blacked haired girl who was fast asleep.

"No I'll take her. Thanks you though."

"Alright then. Oyasuminasai."

"Oyasminasai." With that Setsuna walked off to her room. Michiru carefully extracted herself from under Hotaru and picked her up, being careful not to wake the sleeping girl. She walked up the stairs and into Hotaru's bedroom. She manages to pull back the sheets enough and place the girl on the bed and cover her back up. She placed a light kiss on Hotaru's Forehead and whispered, "Oyasuminasai princess." She walked out of the room and turned off the lights. She quietly went back downstairs to make sure everything was locked and turn off the movie and the lights. When she returned back upstairs she went straight to her room. She got changed and crawled into bed. She sighed at how cold it was when Haruka wasn't there. _'She'll be home tomorrow.'_ She thought to herself before she drifted off to sleep.

"Tenoh-san can I have your autograph?" Squealed a girl as she waved a photo of the racer in front of Haruka's face. Haruka flashed her oh-so-charming smile as she took the photo and proceeded to sign it.

"Anything for a pretty lady." She said as she handed the photo back to the swooning fan girl. The rest of Haruka's day followed in much the same manor. By five she was more the relieved when the last of the patrons were ushered out of the complex. Her manager came up to her to congratulate her.

"Well done Tenoh-san. The fans loved you. This is going to be great publicity for us and the sponsors won't be able to keep their hands off you." He said as he shook her hand.

"Well thank you Tensei-san. Now if you'll excuse me I need to catch a plane." She said as she released his hand.

"Ummm I don't know if you'll be able to do that."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Have you looked outside at all?" At that Haruka spun around and ran to the front doors. She threw them open and was greeted by a wall of white swirling snow.

"Kami-Sama…" She muttered under her breath as she closed the doors.

"It started this afternoon. I'm pretty sure all flights are grounded."

"This can't be. I have to get home. It's Christmas."

"Gomen Tenoh-san, but I think you're stuck here till the weather clears."

"No. I'll find a way home." Haruka said as she turned to get her things, determination lacing her voice.

Back at the mansion Michiru was standing in front the TV watching the weather report.

"The storm has moved along the coast and has now reached Aomori covering it with at least 20 centimeters of snow and more making its way down now. Most flights have been grounded and incoming ones have been diverted to other airports." The reporter was cut off as Michiru turned the TV off. She looked out the window. The storm had already passed over Tokyo and now a blanket of snow covered the area giving it a very Christmas like feel. Thankfully the roads had all been cleared so they wouldn't have a problem getting to the party that night, but that was the least of her worries right now. Her thoughts were interrupted as Setsuna entered the room putting on her earrings.

"What did the news say?"

"They said that the storm has reached Aomori and that all flights have been grounded." Michiru said in quiet voice. The room went quiet until the phone rang causing them to both to jump a little. Setsuna being closest to the kitchen picked up the phone.

"Moshi Moshi."

"Setsuna"

"Haruka? Is that you" She asked as she strained to hear the person on the other end of the line. There was a lot of noise in the background making it hard to hear.

"Yeah it's me. My flight has been cancelled. Is Michiru there?"

"Yeah hold on. Michiru?" Michiru entered the kitchen and looked at Setsuna. "It's Haruka." Michiru grabbed the receiver and lifted it to her ear.

"Ruka?"

"Hey baby. Listen my flight got cancelled because of the weather."

"I heard it on the news, but I was hoping it wasn't true."

"Sorry to say, but it is. It looks like I won't be able to make it home for Christmas after all. The storm has started to slow down, but it will take awhile for them to clear the runways and everything. They don't expect any flights till tomorrow evening and even then there are a lot of people stranded here so I don't know if I can even get a seat… I'm sorry Michi."

"It's not your fault Ruka, but Hotaru will be sad… as well as me."

"I'll make it up to you somehow… I promise. Listen I have to go so someone else can use the phone. I love you Michi and I'll see you as soon as I can."

"I love you to Ruka." A click and a dial tone was heard and Michiru replaced the receiver on its cradle. She turned around to face Setsuna who was looking at her with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry Michiru."

"It's alright. These things happen right?" She replied with a fake smile. The truth was she was deeply saddened by this turn of events. In all the years she and Haruka had been together, they had never once been apart for a holiday or special occasion. And when they were apart from each other for more then a day, as sad as it seemed to other people, they were always quite depressed until the other returned home. "Well there's nothing we can do about it… let's just get to the party." She said as she walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs to get ready. When she got there she sat on the bed and could no longer hold in the tears that were there. After a few minutes she was able to calm herself down enough to make herself look presentable. She left the room and went to Hotaru's where she knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey there princess. Are you ready to go?"

"Almost. Can you help me put my necklace on?" 

"Of course." She took the necklace and clasped it around the young girl's small neck. She smiled at Hotaru in the mirror. "You look gorgeous Hime-Chan."

"Arigatou Michiru-mama. You look very pretty too."

"Arigatou." She said, and then her smile faltered. "Hotaru I have some bad news to tell you."

"What is it Michiru-mama?" The girl asked looking at her mother, who took a seat on the bed and patted it to invite the girl to sit. She did and Michiru began.

"Your father called a little while ago and due to the storm… she won't be back in time for Christmas." Hotaru's face fell. "She'll be back as soon as she possibly can, but that probably won't be till Boxing Day at the earliest. She says she's really sorry." Hotaru nodded, but still had a frown upon her face. "Now come on cheer up. She would want you to have a good time at the party and then tomorrow. Setsuna and I are still here and you'll see all the girls tonight including Chibi-Usa." At this Hotaru looked up and smiled. "There we go. That's what I like to see. Now come on. Setsuna is waiting for us." She stood up and took Hotaru's hand and walked down the stairs to where Setsuna was waiting.

"Are we all ready to go?" She asked looking at the two as they descended.

"I think we are." Michiru said as she smiled down at Hotaru who returned it. They all bundled up and went out the front door on their way to the Hikawa shrine.

"And that's the earliest flight you can get me on?" Haruka asked the airline employee at the counter.

"Yes. I'm sorry sir, but the earlier flights are all booked. The earliest one would be the 28th at 5am." Haruka sighed as she thought over her options.

"Alright thank you." She picked up her bags and moved away from the counter. She took a seat in one of the cafes after picking up a coffee. "What am I going to do?" she asked herself. She sighed and sat back, looking out over the airport and then she saw it. There in front of her was a car rental place. "That's it. I'll drive." Haruka looked at her watch. It was almost 8pm. "If I leave here now I can be home by early morning." She got up, grabbed her bags and strode over to the rental place. "Hi." She said as she approached the counter. "I need to rent a car that I can return in Tokyo."

"Are you sure sir? The weather isn't exactly suitable for driving. Perhaps you should wait till everything has fully cleared up."

"I appreciate the concern, but I need to be back in Tokyo by tomorrow morning. And I know the roads are bad, but I have some experience with driving…" She smirked and pointed to a poster on the wall behind her which had a poster promoting the recent car show with a picture of her grinning. The clerk look from the poster, back to Haruka, back to the poster and then back to Haruka again.

"Uh… yes sir. Right away sir." The clerk said as he began typing on his computer. "I don't have a lot left sir. I have a Toyota Yaris that is equipped with winter tires. Everything else is either rented out or doesn't have the proper equipment for this type of weather."

"That's fine. I'll take it." She handed the clerk her visa and waited as he processed the transaction. He turned around and pulled a set of keys off the board behind him.

"Here you go sir. It has a full tank of gas and you can return it to the Tokyo international airport where we have another kiosk."

"You have no idea how much I appreciate this. Arigatou" She took the keys, picked up her bags and went to where the car was parked in the underground garage. She stopped in front of the number that she was told her car was in. In front of her was a deep metallic blue, Toyota Yaris sedan. "Well it's no sports car, but it's probably better for this kind of weather." She said as she unlocked the trunk and put her bags in it. She then got in the car and started her journey back Tokyo.

"So Haruka is stuck in Aomori?" Usagi asked Michiru.

"Yes. All the flights are grounded and they said there probably won't be any till late tomorrow night or even the day after that."

"That's terrible. I would be so sad if Mamo-Chan wasn't here for Christmas." She said as she clung to Mamoru's arm.

"Hai, but at least I know she's safe in a hotel right now." Michiru concluded as she looked over to find Hotaru and Chibi-Usa sitting together in a corner. She smiled as she watched Hotaru give her gift to Chibi-Usa and vice versa. She turned back to her conversation with Usagi. The rest of the night passed with light conversation between all of the senshi. Gifts were exchanged and eventually everyone started to make their way home to get a good nights rest before Christmas morning. "The party was lovely Rei, thank you for hosting it."

"No problem. Merry Christmas you guys and I hope Haruka is able to get home soon."

"Thank you Rei. Merry Christmas." Michiru said as she ushered Hotaru out to the car where Setsuna was already waiting for them. The drive home was in silence. When they reached their destination Setsuna got out and picked up the sleeping Hotaru and carried her up to her room while Michiru got the rest of the things out of the car and brought them inside. When she had put everything away she went upstairs to change, but then returned downstairs into the living room and looked at the tree that they had set up last weekend. She smiled as she thought about them all decorating the tree. Setsuna and her had made cookies and hot chocolate and when they returned to the living room they found Haruka and Hotaru covered in tinsel because they thought it would be fun to have a 'tinsel fight'. They had both looked so cute covered in the silver strands. Eventually though the tinsel had found its way to the tree and Haruka had lifted Hotaru up so she could place the star on top of the tree. Afterwards they had all sat down to enjoy the cookies and hot chocolate in the glow of the lights from the tree. She sighed as she lay down on the couch and covered herself in a blanket.

"Shimatta the roads are bad." The blonde cursed as she navigated the slippery roads. She had made it all the way to Yamagata and was half way home when she stopped for gas. She stopped at the next gas station and filled the car. She yawned as she went inside the convenience store to pay. She picked up a cup of coffee as well. She was exhausted. Not only had she been driving for the last 6 hours, but she had had very little sleep while in Aomori. She never could sleep all that well when Michiru wasn't by her side. She walked back out to the car and climbed in. When she started the car she stole a quick glance at the clock… 1:37 am. "You're halfway there Haruka. Come on you can do it." She muttered as she pulled out of the gas station and continued along the snowy roads.

It was 7 am when Haruka finally pulled into the driveway of her house. She stepped out of the car and stretched. As much as she loved to drive that was too long of a drive and at a horribly slow speed. She went around the car to the trunk and grabbed her bags. She walked up to the house and put her keys in the lock and quietly opened the door. She stepped inside and placed her bags on the ground before closing the door behind her. She took of her shoes and coat and walked into the house. She walked up the stairs and went to Hotaru's room. She peered inside and saw the little girl sleeping like an angel._ 'Must have really tired herself out after the party last night to still be asleep on Christmas morning.' _ Haruka thought to herself as she closed the door and walked down the hallway to her room. The door wasn't closed and when she looked inside she was greeted by the sight of an empty bed. Confused as to the whereabouts of her wife she walked down the stairs and into the living room. There she found Michiru asleep on the couch, curled up with her back towards Haruka. She smiled as she ever so gently lay down beside Michiru on the large couch and placed her arm around Michiru's waist. Michiru immediately fell into the warmth of Haruka and placed her own arm over Haruka's without waking up. In a matter of seconds Haruka was asleep.

"Michiru-mama! Setsuna-mama wake up. It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" Hotaru shouted as she ran down the hall to go wake up the two. Michiru from downstairs heard Hotaru yelling and groaned as she stirred from her slumber. It was then that she noticed a familiar weight across her stomach. She looked down and saw a hand with a silver wedding band on it._ 'Ruka!'_ She turned over so quickly in her excitement Haruka went tumbling to the floor.

"Ow!" Haruka exclaimed as she lay on the floor her eyes still closed until she felt a weight on top of her and then lips pressed to hers. She accepted the kiss and deepened it. Finally they came up for air and Haruka opened her eyes and saw Michiru smiling down at her from her perch upon her stomach. Haruka smiled back. "Merry Christmas Michi!" Michiru had tears falling down her cheek as she once again bent down to kiss Haruka.

"Merry Christmas Ruka." She replied when they had parted again. They were looking lovingly into each others eyes when a squeal interrupted them.

"Haruka-papa!" Hotaru yelled as she jumped onto Haruka once Michiru had vacated her seat on Haruka.

"Oomph. People have got to stop doing that to me." Haruka said as she hugged Hotaru. "Merry Christmas Hime-Chan."

"Merry Christmas Haruka-papa."

"Well I'm not going to jump on you so you might as well stand up now." Setsuna said as she stood over Haruka, arms crossed over her chest and a smirk on her lips as she playfully glared at the blonde. Haruka smiled back as she stood up and hugged her.

"Merry Christmas Sets."

"Merry Christmas Haruka."

Finally Michiru brought up the question that they all had.

"How?" Haruka looked over to her wife. "How did you get home? I thought all the flights were grounded?"

"They were… but the roads, while not in the best condition, were open and nothing, not even a snow storm is going to keep Tenoh Haruka from seeing her family on Christmas."

"You drove all the way here from Aomori in a snowstorm?" Setsuna asked in disbelief. "That's like an 8 hour drive isn't it?"

"Well in this weather it was more like 11 hours, but…" She paused as she looked at her family, "I think it was worth it."

"I couldn't agree more." Michiru said as she embraced the blond racer. Haruka smiled and looked over to Hotaru who was looking at the tree and all the gifts under it.

"I think someone wants to open some presents." She said nodding her head in the direction of Hotaru who looked up and then back down as a blush appeared across her face. "Alright then Hotaru… you're the elf so go on and distribute the gifts." She said as she sat down on the couch pulling Michiru with her.

Soon the living room was covered in wrapping paper. Hotaru was busy looking over her new toys and Setsuna was busy making some breakfast for all of them when Haruka stood up.

"Where are you going?" Michiru asked.

"Stay right there. I'll be back." Haruka walked out of the room, but returned a few minutes later with a tiny gift in her hand. "Here." She said as she sat back down and handed the gift to Michiru. Michiru looked at Haruka.

"What is it?"

"I'm not telling you. You have to open it to find out. Don't you know that's how presents work?" Haruka laughed. Michiru carefully unwrapped the gift and found a black velvet box. She opened it to reveal a gold necklace with a pendant in the shape of a dolphin with aquamarine eyes.

"Oh Ruka it's beautiful." Michiru exclaimed as she took it out of the box.

"Here let me." Haruka said taking the necklace from Michiru, who turned around and moved her hair out of the way while Haruka placed the necklace around her neck. "It looks gorgeous on you love."

"Arigatou Ruka." Michiru said as she leant in to kiss Haruka.

The rest of the day passed with the family spending some quality time together and then a wonderful Christmas supper cooked by both Setsuna and Michiru. They were all seated in the family room afterwards watching one of Hotaru's newly acquired DVD's when Setsuna decided it was time for bed. She looked over to Michiru and Haruka and saw that Haruka was fast asleep.

"I'll put this one to bed," she said pointing to Hotaru who was asleep on the floor, "And you put that one to bed." She said pointing to the sleeping Haruka who was sitting at the edge of the couch with her arm around Michiru's shoulder as Michiru was resting her head on Haruka's chest. Michiru looked up to the sleeping face of Haruka and giggled.

"Sounds like a plan." Michiru said as she slipped out of Haruka's grasp. "Having driven all of last night I'm amazed she was awake this long."

"Well she always did have good stamina." Setsuna said as she carried Hotaru over to the stairs. "Good night Michiru."

"Good night Setsuna." Once Setsuna had disappeared Michiru got up and turned off all the lights before coming back and sitting next to Haruka. "Ruka." She said as she gently nudged the sleeping blonde who only groaned in response. "Ruka." She said a little louder and this time shook a little more forcefully. Finally the blonde opened her eyes and looked at Michiru.

"Hmmm?"

"Come to bed dear." Michiru said as she stood pulling Haruka with her. The blonde complied and followed Michiru up to their bedroom. They both changed and climbed into bed. Michiru snuggled up to Haruka resting her head on her chest and draping an arm over Haruka's stomach. Haruka in turn placed an arm around Michiru and pulled her as close as she could. Before Haruka could once again fall asleep Michiru spoke.

"Thank you for coming home Ruka." Haruka opened her eyes and looked down at her wife. Her lips curved into a smile and she placed a kiss upon Michiru's head.

"You know I could never settle with being away from you at Christmas. I love you Michi. Good night."

"I love you too Ruka. Good night." And in the blink of an eye they were both asleep. The entire house was silent and dark… but it was filled with love and happiness at having spent Christmas together.

**AN- Wooh. I never thought I would finish this. Geez. Alright guys its 3am so forgive any mistakes cause I feel as tired as Haruka. LOL. Also I would like to point out that the Reason I picked the Toyota Yaris is cause I just bought one this past May and I love it. It's been getting me through these crazy snowstorms here in Canada. Anyways my warmest Holiday wishes to all of you readers out there. I hope you all have a Merry Christmas or happy whatever holiday you are celebrating. I hope it's filled with love and happiness and all around good cheer. And to Gottoluvanime… This one is for you cause you bugged me so much. LOL. HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL!!!**


End file.
